everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Set Adrift on Memory Bliss
Set Adrift on Memory Bliss is a song by P.M. Dawn. Lyrics Set adrift on memory bliss of you Baby, you send me Baby, you send me I'm set adrift on memory bliss of you The camera pans the cocktail glass Behind a blind of plastic plants I found the lady with the fat diamond ring Then you know I can't remember a damn thing I think it's one of those déjà vu things Or a dream that's tryin' to tell me something Or will I ever stop thinkin' about it? I don't know, I doubt it Subterranean by design I wonder what I would find if I met you Let my eyes caress you Until I meet the thought of Mrs. Princess Who? Often wonder what makes her work I guess I'll leave that question to the experts Assuming that there are some out there They're probably alone, solitaire I can remember when I caught up with a past time intimate friend She said, "Bet you're probably gonna say I look lovely But you probably don't think nothin' of me" She was right, though, I can't lie She's just one of those corners in my mind And I just put her right back with the rest That's the way it goes, I guess Baby, you send me Baby, you send me Set adrift on memory bliss of you Baby, you send me Baby, you send me Set adrift on memory bliss of you Careless whisper from a careless man A neutron dance for a neutron fan Marionette strings are dangerous things I thought of all the trouble they bring An eye for an eye, a spy for a spy Rubber bands expand in a frustrating sigh Tell me that she's not dreaming She's got an ace in the hole It doesn't have meaning Reality used to be a friend of mine 'Cause complete control, I don't take too kind Christina Applegate, you gotta put me on Guess who's piece of the cake with Jack gone? She broke her wishbone and wished for a sign I told her whispers in my heart were fine What did she think she could do? I feel for her, I really do And I stared at the ring finger on her hand I wanted her to be a big P.M. Dawn fan But I had to put her right back with the rest That's the way it goes, I guess Baby, you send me Baby, you send me Set adrift on memory bliss of you Baby, you send me Baby, you send me Set adrift on memory bliss of you Baby, you send me Baby, you send me Set adrift on memory bliss of you Baby, you send me Baby, you send me Set adrift on memory bliss of you Baby, you send me (baby, you send me) Baby, you send me (baby, you send me) Baby, you send me (baby, you send me) Set adrift on memory bliss of you Baby, you send me (baby, you send me) Baby, you send me (baby, you send me) Baby, you send me (baby, you send me) Category:1991 Category:Song Category:P.M. Dawn